


House Rules, Sammy

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Probably ooc, Short n sweet, enjoy, everyone's just fun, ikodgaf, no specific ships, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: You sing along to Panic! At the Disco, or you get out of my car and walk.By Fall Out Boy.Oh my god!*looks confused*If you don't know why this is funny, I can't help you.By Panic! At the Disco.





	House Rules, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it popped into my head. Thanks to Clearfear for forcing me to write it. Love you bae
> 
> Enjoy!

They had been in the car for forty-five minutes and Dean was already getting restless.

Fuck. Sam’s. Actual. Life.

He was going to have to deal with this _quickly_ if he wanted to keep his sanity. Before he could even try to do anything, however, there was a barely audible rustle of feathers. He whipped his head around to find not one but _two_ resident angels – one of whom was as stiff-backed and tight as ever, and one who was lounging in the backseat like he’d been there all his life.

He scoffed and righted himself. “Hey, Cas,” he called warmly, ignoring Gabriel altogether.

“I am deeply offended, Samoose! I thought I was growing on you!” the archangel protested.

“Like a fungus,” Sam shot back. “What’s up? Cas,” he added, before the blond could try to answer.

“We were bored,” Cas replied honestly. Sam shared a look with his brother but shrugged.

“Well we’re on what’s looking to be about an eight-hour road trip, and we’re not exactly interesting, so…” Sam trailed off. Cas looked as though he had insulted his mother (did he have a mother? No, wait; Sam didn’t want to think about that. His head might explode).

“The two of you are the most interesting humans that I have ever encountered,” he told them, fiercely possessive as always. Sam scoffed, smiling, and rolled his eyes.

“How many humans you actually meet before us, Cas?” Dean asked, smirking at him in the rearview. Cas turned ever so slightly red and didn’t answer, which proved Dean’s point for him.

Sam glanced over at his brother and saw him looking ever so slightly uncomfortable, so he sighed, leaned forward, and switched on the radio.

_Carry on, my wayward son  
There’ll be peace when you are done_

Sam huffed inaudibly and leaned back. He absolutely hated this song, but Dean liked classic rock, so he could deal for five minutes and twenty-three seconds.

Forty-five seconds in, he was regretting that decision. _When will it be over?_ he thought aggressively at the radio. Gabriel leaned forward conspiratorially. “Samsquatch, if you hate the song so much, why keep listening to it? Why not just change the station?”

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. “Dean likes this kind of shit, so whatever.”

Dean glanced over at him. “Dude, no. What- you thought I _liked_ this song? This song is awful. I fucking hate it. I was only listening to it because I thought you liked it.”

Sam chuckled. “Great. If we both hate it, then let’s listen to something else.” He grabbed his phone and connected it to the Bluetooth speaker he had _forced_ his brother to install in the Impala and shuffled his entire Spotify library.

_Lay your wea-_

There was a pause, and then…

_Alright, alright  
Alright, alright_

Sam grinned and started to sing. “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IT’S A HELL OF A FEELIN’ THOUGH, IT’S A HELL OF A FEELIN’ THOUGH!”

Dean shoved his shoulder just seconds before he started screaming the first verse. “Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear. No liquor left on the shelf. I should prob’ly introduce myself.”

Gabriel smirked from the backseat and took over, Sam turning around to cheer him on. “You shoulda seen what I wore. I had a cane and a party hat. I was the king of this hologram where there’s no such thing as getting out of haaaaaaaaand-”

All three of them jumped into the prechorus.

“Memories tend to just pop up, drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves, five thousand people with designer drugs- don’t think I’ll ever get enough (don’t think I’ll ever get enough).”

_CHAMPAGNE, COCAINE, GASOLINE_  
_ AND MOST THINGS IN BETWEEN_  
_I ROAM THE CITY IN A SHOPPING CART_  
_A PACK O’ CAMELS AND A SMOKE ALARM_  
_THIS NIGHT IS HEATING UP_  
RAISE HELL AND TURN IT UP SAYIN’  
_IF YOU GO ON, YOU MIGHT_  
_PASS OUT IN A DRAIN PIPE’_

_OH, YEAH  
DON’T THREATEN ME WITH A GOOD TIME_

Next to Gabriel, Cas looked confused. Gabriel tapped Dean on the shoulder and indicated aforementioned confused face, and Dean glared at him in the rearview.

“Kay, listen up Cas. You sing along to Panic! At the Disco or you get out of my car and walk.”

“By Fall Out Boy,” Gabriel helpfully added. Sam collapsed with laughter in the shotgun seat.

“Oh my god,” he wheezed.

Cas just kept looking confused.

“If you don’t know why this is funny,” Sam informed him between coughing, choking laughs, “I can’t help you.”

“By Panic! At the Disco,” Dean muttered. Sam and Gabriel’s renewed gales of laughter mingled together in a beautiful harmony.

“I still do not know what you are talking about,” Cas reminded them. Sam pulled himself together and queued up all of Death of a Bachelor in order.

“Cas,” he told his angelic friend behind him, “you’re going to listen to all of this. And you’re going to like it. Or I don’t know if I can be friends with you anymore.”

Cas agreed obediently and Sam started up Victorious.

Thirty-six minutes later, Cas was nodding along to the sounds of This is Gospel.

By the end of the car ride, he was screaming King of the Clouds with all of his friends. Sam Winchester had never been prouder.


End file.
